Paper Cranes
by tigerPatronus
Summary: Based off a dream I had, but revised and tweaked. Taylor Lautner fanfic...sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. Still busy with school, and kind of shifted gears towards other fanfics. More than likely, I won't be updating this anytime soon. Sorry again.
1. A New College Life

In the summer right before my first year in college, I both dreaded and anticipated the coming fall. I was dreading being away from my home, family and loving dogs, yet anticipated a clean slate to make new friends and restart my social drive. Yet here I was at 17 years old, 5 foot 6 inches tall and approximately 125 pounds of a relatively curvy body shape (not to mention far more endowed than any normal half-Asian). I had no idea what had been waiting for me at Oregon State University, that a scandal bigger than myself would unfold and lead me straight into the arms of my soul mate.

It all started with my first class in the Department of Zoology. I entered the classroom and was greeted with the sight and sound of socializing students before the professor had arrived. I scoped out a few of my friends and said hello, but moved to the second from the front row of the classroom and chose a seat. I was normally a solitary girl, so I chose a secluded seat. After I had organized and set up my own laptop, I began doodling in my journal and idly playing with my black, straight hair (normally naturally wavy). Soon after, the professor strolled through the doors and requested the rest of the student body to sit down.

"Alright, you adolescents. Settle down now, class has begun. Find a seat as quickly as possible…there are a few seats up front available, even though I'm sure we all want to sit in the back of the room." He barked in a stern "no-nonsense" voice. He was Professor Oscar Federigo, the main teacher of the zoology department. He seemed like a nice enough man, he was pretty clean shaved, save for a little stubble on his chin. His brown hair was thick and curly that was about as long as his ears. He was of relatively muscular build, and probably pretty fit, but not too much so. As he walked to the middle of the class, he surveyed the room with black, intense eyes which momentarily rested on mine. As I glanced back at him, I couldn't stop the chills running down my spine or the goose bumps that rose on my arms and neck. I quickly looked down at my laptop on the desk in front of me as he began the two hour lecture. Once class was over, I gathered my stuff and before exiting, stole a glance at Professor Frederigo who was smiling warmly, but strangely at me. I gave a half smile in return and left the classroom to return to my dorm room.


	2. Mysterious Limo

I began browsing randomly across the internet, and wound up again at . I read a few unsatisfying Twilight fanfics and stumbled across a link that flashed "ACTORS FROM THE TWILIGHT CAST MAY BE COMING TO YOUR TOWN! FIND OUT WHEN AND NOW!" I shrugged and clicked idly on the link, figuring it would be a fake. As I read down the site page, I paused to pay closer attention to the Taylor Lautner sightings. He would be coming to Portland, OR for a signing in a lonely coffee shop that needed the publicity, and Taylor, being a gentleman, obliged happily to attract a stampeding crowd of screaming fan girls. Sighing in my bleak chance to even get close to him, I didn't bother to arrange my entire schedule around that single event, like so many other girls must be doing now. I closed the internet browser and pulled out my zoology book to get started on my homework, bringing up the image of my slightly creepy teacher in my mind.

I didn't have class with Professor Frederigo for a few days, so I browsed around Corvallis for some sort of adventure. It was a pretty small town so I began thirsting for thrill around even my second week of school. I rode my bike along the major highway that ran through the state that connected California to Washington. I rode for about half an hour until I stopped at an open field to rest under the shade of a tree. I watched the cars speed past me, and thought deeply of my life ahead of me. I lay back and looked up at the sky, and watched clouds float past, gracefully dancing in the wind.

Sirens began approaching from farther down the highway and I sat up to stare into my reflection of a tinted windowed limousine. _Police escort?_ I thought. _I wonder what hot shot is in there…_My deep brown eyes watched curiously as the limousine's window rolled down briefly as it passed to reveal a very tan and extremely handsome man's face, but his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. I blushed and hugged my knees to my chest, and even over the roar of the passing vehicle I could tell the god in the limo was laughing. As he passed, something flew out of the window and landed a few yards from the tree before the limo faded into the blur of cars that followed. I hoisted myself up from my sitting position under the tree and walked to pick up whatever it was that flew out of the window. To my immense surprise, it was a pair of "Team Taylor" underwear, signed by Taylor himself. My brown eyes widened and I clutched the item to my chest. Was that really Taylor in the limousine? I peered closer at the writing on the panties, still blushing, and read aloud, "Meet me at the Portland signing with these, so I know it will be you. Yours truly, Taylor L." I hastily stuffed the panties into my blue and black jacket pocket and hopped back onto my bike and pedaled furiously back to my dorm. How could that have been Taylor? He would have most likely flown to Portland to save time, but I suppose he wanted a more personal route…that is, if it truly _was _him. I went straight to my secluded bed after a quick greeting of my video game and sci-fi loving roommate. Still clutching the underwear tightly in my hand, I fell into an uncomfortable sleep full of conflicting yet foreshadowing nightmares.


	3. Not A Teacher's Pet

I woke with a start and sat bolt upright, as my alarm blared music at me. I remembered then that I had class today. I leapt out of bed and began hurriedly dressing and getting my school supplies together, scolding myself for waking up so late for zoology class. Chewing a breakfast bar, I ran out of my dorm building and headed toward the science buildings on campus. The bell rang about three minutes before I quietly opened the classroom door and made my way to my seat. Many eyes followed me to my seat, but I was glad to see I wasn't the last to arrive. Professor Federigo analyzed me with his intense, emotionless black eyes.

"Miss Crell. Glad you could join us this morning. Please turn your book to page 394." He addressed me. I sat down and shifted nervously in my seat, because I knew that he had over 3000 students per week and didn't have time to remember names. Why had he picked me out in his some thousands of students? Maybe he just had a really good memory I told myself. Though after a couple others trickled in the door, he disregarded them with a warning glare and continued his lecture.

When the bell rang and signified the end of class, I collected my supplies and turned to leave. "Ah, Miss Crell! Could I have a moment, please?" the professor called after me. I shuddered and had a very, very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I turned back to face Oscar, who removed his horn-rimmed glasses and ran his hand through his thick hair. "Might I inquire as to why you were late today? It sure would have been a shame for you to miss a class so early in the year." He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, sir, I've had a very trying week, and, well, to be honest, why is it any concern of yours? You have over 3000 students per week…I hardly consider myself one to stand out of the crowd, so to speak." I remarked bluntly.

He slowly nodded as his nostrils flared. "Such spunk!" He chuckled, grinning wickedly. "Well, let this be a warning. Should you address your professor so informally and rudely, might I add, you'll need to answer to me on your own time." He muttered darkly.

My jaw dropped for an instant. "But, professor, this isn't high school anymore. You can't really mean to put me in like…detention?" I furrowed my brows in frustration.

He simply turned around and glared darkly at me. "You'd better believe it." My heart rate picked up significantly and I could feel several muscles stiffen under his dominating gaze. I swallowed the building lump in my throat and nodded slowly. "You may leave now." He then returned to his desk and put his glasses back on as if nothing happened.

I turned and strode quickly out of his classroom, anxious to get away from this ever more dangerous teacher.

I walked slowly around campus that afternoon to clear my head of what had happened in the first week of school. I sighed heavily as I played back the interaction with my professor earlier that day. I wondered why he would have picked me out of all his students, or if he even picked on any others in his different classes. I didn't think of myself as beautiful, or pretty for that matter. I was plain, but relatively slender (I had taken off a few pounds during the summer before school). My features were plain in my opinion; dark brown eyes, slightly pink lips, and a lightly freckled nose and cheeks completed my not so different appearance. Compared to me, there were plenty more gorgeous women out there, so I excluded my looks from the explanation. I sat quietly on a bench near the livestock barn, and closed my eyes tightly to try to push the thought of my intimidating teacher out of my mind. For a while I succeeded, but I knew it was nagging me in the back of my thoughts. I angrily stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets and felt a bundle of cloth balled up in my hand. I pulled out the forgotten pair of Team Taylor panties and blushed, sinking into a much happier reality. Smiling slightly, I got up from my bench and made my way back to my dorm and logged onto my computer.

After having finished my zoology homework, _very thoroughly_, to avoid another mishap with my professor, along with a few other essays due in the next week, I browsed absentmindedly on Google, typing in miscellaneous search words. After clicking link after link, I was brought to a somewhat popular site called Star Talk. "Hm. Wonder what this site is about." I mumbled to myself. My eyes grew in excitement as I read the site's information page. _Chat with some of the best known and __**famous**__ celebrities of today's hottest movies!_ I smiled at the thought of talking to some of my most idolized actors, before quickly frowning at my naïve mind. "No site like this is ever real. I swear it's just cruel the way they torment the fans like this." I clenched my jaw tightly. "But, I suppose it is worth a shot. I don't have anything else to do, and nothing to lose." I minimized the window and started up my security program to make sure this site wasn't a virus waiting to pounce. My computer flashed a green check and assured me that it was a sincere website. I shrugged before clicking on the drop-down bar and selecting "male actor" which then began to connect me with a random and probably most sought after actor.

I waited for about half an hour for it to connect, and sighed. "I knew it would be a fake." I minimized the window and figured it would keep trying to connect and finally give me a **CONNECTION FAILED** message. Glancing at the time, I noted that it was 11:34 PM as I logged onto AIM and chatted with a couple friends before the window I had minimized flashed at me. I tilted my head curiously and opened it back up.


	4. The Chat

**Wolfy021192:** Hello?

**BlueStripes016:** Hi?

_Huh the site actually worked, unless it was a sham and on the other end was some sort of rapist._ I shuddered at the thought.

**Wolfy021192:** Haha, hey. What brings you here?

**BlueStripes016:** *shrug* I was bored and thought I'd give this site a shot. Who's this? :)

**Wolfy021192:** Oh, no. I'm not giving my identity away that easily. ;D Tell me about yourself

**BlueStripes016:** Only if you tell me about yourself, too.

**Wolfy021192:** Alright, fair enough. Me first, though. Where are you now?

**BlueStripes016:** The planet earth. :D

I grinned smugly at my witty and "subtle" flirting.

**Wolfy021192:** Ha, Ha. Very funny. More specifically?

**BlueStripes016:** Alright…I'm in Oregon. My turn. Have any pets?

**Wolfy021192:** Hm. Oregon. The northwest is nice. Uhhh let's see…pets. I have one Maltese named Roxy. I miss her, though since I'm usually travelling.

**BlueStripes016:** Oh…I'm sorry. Haha I actually forgot you were a celebrity for a little bit there. You seem so…down-to-earth and humble. And definitely modest. :)

**Wolfy021192:** Aww, thanks! You seem like such a fun girl. Wait, you are a girl, right? If you're not, then…I don't know where to go from there.

**BlueStripes016:** Hey, now, I'm offended! Of course I'm a girl. Why else would I select a male actor unless I was a gay guy? I would think you're smart enough to pick out a gay guy, but I guess maybe not enough to recognize a plain girl. Hmph.

**Wolfy021192:** Aw, please don't be mad! I'm sorry! I really am! Please?

**BlueStripes016:** Hmmm…I'll forgive you if I can ask you questions as to who you are. Okay?

**Wolfy021192:** Whew! Haha okay, I'm ready! Gimme your best shot!

**BlueStripes016:** ……Okay. Where are _you_ right now?

**Wolfy021192:** Hm. I'm impressed at your question. Usually it's "what do you look like?" or "how much do you make?" As for where I am, well, I'm in Oregon too. ;)

I fidgeted anxiously in my seat, biting my lip and tightly gripping a pillow to my chest. My heart thudded in my chest as I read his last sentence.

**BlueStripes016:** NO WAY! Wow…to think I'm in the same state as some famous actor…it'd be better if I knew who you were~ *hint hint*.

**Wolfy021192:** Oh, please, I'm not that great. And tough luck, I'm not telling you straight up. I like playing 20 questions.

**BlueStripes016:** There's that modesty again! And man, you're frustrating! D:

**Wolfy021192:** Psh…alright, my question. Where did you grow up and what's your family like?

**BlueStripes016:** I grew up in Redmond, WA with mom, dad, and older sister. And 3 dogs. 3

**Wolfy021192:** Wow, similar families we have...well, except for the pets. How old are you?

**BlueStripes016:** Tut, tut! Wait your turn. What's the secret behind your screen name?

**Wolfy021192:** Gah, fine. Well, I love animals, but it's sort of a nickname from my current project plus my birthday.

We continued to chat on and on like this for a few more hours. We began wandering on tangents and talked more about interests, hobbies and opinions.

At some point, however, I began connecting the dots. I had actually forgotten about talking to a famous actor, but it hit me like a swift kick to the chest from a karate master, who I suspected it was. He was in Oregon, just like a certain saga actor for a signing in Portland, same ancestry, and the same birthday of a very, very famous and handsome actor of the same popular series. I couldn't be too sure if it was him, but I became suspicious.

**Wolfy021192:** Hello? You still there? :C

**BlueStripes016:** Oh,yeah… I'm really sorry, but I have to go…I need my sleep for classes and all that. And to answer your question from before, I'm 18. Barely :P

**Wolfy021192:** Aw…I wish we could talk more. I really like talking one on one.

**Wolfy021192:** Can I talk to you again sometime?

**BlueStripes016:** Well, you have my AIM screen name now, so you can message me any time you want 3 But I really do have to go…sorry and bye!

**BlueStripes016 has signed off**

The simple message flashed across the screen on the receiving end of the sudden departure. Sighing, a certain black haired, muscular and tan celebrity scribbled something onto his palm with Sharpie. He closed the window, and lay back on his hotel bed. _I should really go to bed._ He thought to himself. They had chatted for nearly hours, as he verified that they had started around 11:30 PM and the bedside clock glowed in red numbers 2:48 AM. He sighed again in frustration, and rolled onto his stomach, burying his head under a pillow. _Why can't I sleep? My head is spinning…I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Selena. She treats me like a normal teenager…but that's only because she doesn't know who I am. There's something about her that puzzles me. I can't place it, but I feel like something is going to happen, now that I've met her._

"Ughhh, fuck!" He swore loudly into his sheets. _How can I be thinking about two girls at once? Seriously. First I couldn't stop thinking about that girl under the tree…I hope she meets me…NO! Stop it! I can't be some sort of pimp or polygamist. Stick to one girl at a time.___He wracked his mind over and over about his relationship dilemma. He had been alone too long, without someone to hold close to him, to protect and care for unconditionally, hoping that it would be returned tenfold. His mind began to wander into a fantasy, and eventually he drifted into a _pleasurable_ sleep, moaning quietly in euphoria. He dreamt of his mystery chatter, to which he placed the face of the girl under the tree on the highway onto. _How amazing it would be if my two fantasy dames were one in the same._ He thought to himself before dropping out of his dreams into nothing but darkness in mind.


	5. Teacher Pets

Luckily I had no classes the day I awoke after my evening chat with a celebrity. I slept for what seemed like over half a day, but awoke only to find that it was barely 9 o' clock. I struggled to sit upright in bed, gave up and fell back with a huff. "Ugh, my body feels like lead!" I whispered to myself, running my hands over my chest and down my stomach. I then remembered it was Friday, and I had no classes. I could do just about anything I wanted, but first I wanted to take care of the rest of my essays on my computer. I grabbed my computer from my bedside table and logged on.

Just as I finished up my last essay, I began browsing through my usual sites like Facebook and DeviantArt. As I read through all my messages, an advertisement caught my eye. I gasped lightly and clicked it. I scrolled quickly down the page, and stopped completely once my eyes found my target. Taylor Lautner was to be in Portland this weekend. The signing started tonight, late. I inhaled deeply, not realizing I had been holding my breath. My heart was pounding. I knew what I wanted to do today.

"Maddieee?" My roommate stuck her head into my room and smiled at me. "Oh, good, you're awake! Just thought I'd let you know that Professor Frederigo is moving up the homework to be due today. So you better get a move on and get your homework down there." Kris concluded. My stomach back-flipped and I could feel the warmth leaving my body.

"Uh, Kris, you wouldn't happen to have already turned yours in, have you?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I did…why?" She looked confusedly at me.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just would have liked some company, that's all." I rubbed my head and combed my black hair out with my fingers, swinging myself out of bed in the process. "He didn't say anything else to you, did he?"

She looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Mmm…nope. Not that I can recall. Okay well I just wanted to let you know about that, but I have to go up to Salem for the weekend to visit my family…my bus leaves in 15 minutes, so I'm leaving now. Have a nice weekend!" She winked at me before grabbing her guinea pig, Pheng, and toting him with her out the door with her duffel bag. After her exit, I sighed heavily and began to dress for my day, throwing on some skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and a black half-sleeve cardigan, noting the warm temperature outside my opened window. Grabbing my homework for zoology class, I slipped on my black flats and locked up my dorm room to turn in my homework.

I shakily approached the classroom door, hoping and praying that someone else might be in there too, so I wouldn't be stuck with my professor alone again. I did NOT want a repeat of my last class with him. After knocking lightly, I heard "Enter!" called out from my teacher. My hand trembled as I grasped the door knob. I cracked the door open and peeked inside, and found an empty classroom.

"Uh…um, sir? I have that homework that is due today…" I called out and warily approached his empty desk, assuming he was in his back office. "Should I leave it on your desk up here?" I asked, eyeing the pile of other homework sitting there. I was becoming increasingly worried and panicked, though I didn't think I should be, considering the last encounter wasn't that big of a deal to most. But something was off about this man, I could tell.

"Ah, yes, I think you may be one of the last to drop off your homework. Could you please bring the pile back here for me?" He asked politely. I was surprised by his change in personality. I willingly picked up the pile, placing my own homework on top, and brought it to his back study. The room glowed warmly and was mostly a maroon color. A large purple velvet sofa was placed in front of a small fire place. Andre sat at a large desk and was scribbling something on several sheets of notes. He turned around to face me and seemed friendly enough, but he seemed to be on edge, or like a coiled spring to be released. "Mmh. Thank you, Madeline. You seem a little tired. Would you like to have a seat or a cup of tea? Why don't we have a nice heart to heart chat?" He motioned to the large couch and the tea kettle next to him.

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm feeling quite well, actually…B-but I really must be going." I smiled nervously.

_Had she been able to read his mind at that very moment, she would have found very unsettling and disturbing thoughts for a college professor. He could sense her emotions; feel the tension in the air and the fear radiating from her fragile body, compared to his almost 200 pound stature. The fact that he had her scared, feeling small and helpless, pushed him closer to the edge, sending adrenaline through his blood as his eyes flashed in filthy desire. But as a lion prepares to attack, he must wait patiently for the right moment. Repressing his urges, he inhaled deeply to clear his head. There was a reason as to why he chose this girl as his prey, though it is somewhat unclear. Her personality was shy and reserved, she did not like standing out as much as blending in, but she still yearned to be different, though feeling as if she were not. There was some fight in her, though. Her wishes drove her to the lengths she needed to grant them true, a fire in her spirit that would continue to burn as long as she desired. He loved that about her, and it drove him insane with power, wanting to douse that fire in her, to break it and smother it._

"Oh…that's a pity you can't stay here. Plans for the weekend, I presume?" He asked, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "A nice girl like you shouldn't go around partying too much. What would that do to your reputation?" He picked at some lint on his well-pressed jacket.

I chuckled nervously. "Well, the truth is I don't party too often. I only have a few close friends here and I spend most of my weekends hanging out with them, not at frat parties. I am very studiously focused." I assured him, edging onto the suck-up scale.

"I'm sure you are studious…but I'm sure you have a wild side in there somewhere?" He looked me up and down, analyzing me barely-adult body. I folded my arms uncomfortably, as if he had x-ray vision, I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Y-yeah…maybe?" I cleared my throat. "W-well, if that's all you needed me for, I'll just be going now. Thanks for offering me tea and all…" I began backing out of his study, but he suddenly closed the gap between us in four quick strides. With one swift grip and shove, he pinned me against the bookcase near the door and stuck his face in my wavy hair, inhaling deeply. A sly grin crossed his face as he spoke huskily in my ear. His hot breath tickled my ear and an overpowering scent of cologne struck my nostrils.

"Now, now…you don't leave until you are dismissed. Besides, where else do you have to be today?" He chuckled darkly in my ear as his hands began snaking down my torso. I stiffened, but this highly inappropriate encounter infuriated me in a defensive and protective reaction. I swiftly and powerfully brought my knee up and connected with his groin, and I heard the breath in his lungs wheeze out of him. He doubled over, but clearly became enraged. I bolted out of the door and dashed all the way back to my dorm room. I threw together all the clothes I would need for my weekend in Portland, along with money and laptop and other necessities. My mind was numb, and none of what happened had hit me just yet. After hastily locking up my room, I bought a bus ticket and got on the next departing bus to Portland. I pulled out my iPod and blasted music into my clouded mind and fell into a daze while a single tear crawled down my cheek.


	6. A Tight Schedule

Crawling out of bed, Taylor had groggily prepared for his late evening signing countless autographs and enduring screaming fangirls. Pulling on a perfectly fitting navy-blue t-shirt and jeans, he walked to the kitchenette of his room and grabbed some fruit from the fridge. As he bit into a ripe nectarine, his phone rang. No doubt his agent or body guard making sure he was still in the building. He flipped open his phone while finishing his bite. "Hullo?"

"Oh, good, Taylor, you're awake. I hope you remember what you're schedule is like today…it's jam-packed, I tell ya." His agent was too chipper today…probably for all the publicity that he'd be raking in today.

"Yeah, I remember what's going on today…but I don't have to be there till like…what, 5 PM or so? Can't I browse around Portland for a while? By myself? I promise I'll stay out of trouble and lay low. I'll keep my hood up and keep my sunglasses on." He pleaded in his most polite voice.

His agent sighed in either defeat or frustration. "You have a tight schedule tonight, Taylor. I hope you really realize that a celebrity like you can't waste time and wander aimlessly around town. You're better than that." He replied nonchalantly.

Taylor cried out in annoyance. "Stop treating me like I'm some high-ranked god! I'm just a teenager! Sometimes teenagers like to just hang out and chill at a mall. But I can't do that, since I'm so _famous_" he spat the word out in disgust. "I don't care what kind of schedule I have today; I'm spending my morning in the town _on my own_. And if you need me, it'll have to wait until after 3 PM." He flipped his phone shut with a snap, grabbed his wallet, jacket and sunglasses and hastily exited his room, and ran down the flights of stairs instead of taking the elevator. Throwing on his black jacket and pulling up his hood, he exited the building through a side door. Quickly putting his sunglasses on, he headed towards the downtown part of Portland. His phone buzzed angrily at him, conveying the emotions of his agent on the other end, but he simply hit the ignore button before shutting his phone down completely. Despite the stern talking-to he'd receive later, he felt light, free, and happy.

Stepping off the bus that shuttled me up from Corvallis, I looked around glumly and mentally kicked myself for not arranging ahead of time a place to stay. I needed to stay in the budget, and since I'd be staying for a couple nights, someplace cheap, but _clean_. Readjusting my bag on my shoulder, I headed into the downtown area, looking for a hotel to stay in that was relatively close to the coffee shop Taylor would be signing at. As I walked thoughtfully down the sidewalk, hordes of girls were already crowding the streets and mall shops that I could see. I gave myself an extra mental kick as I stepped inside a hotel that looked acceptable for my night's stay. Luckily for me, they had a single and cheap room for $65 per night. I agreed and paid ahead in cash. I thanked the concierge and headed up to my room.

The room was very neat and clean, which pleased me. I was happy for once in the last 12 hours. Tossing my bag onto the bed, I rummaged through it for my valuables and stuffed them into my LeSportsac purse which easily fit it all. Grabbing my room key and sliding it neatly into my back pocket, I began leaving my room, only to turn back and grab my most recent security-blanket, the Team Taylor panties and carefully placed it in my jacket pocket.

I began browsing and passing the time in the mall nearby. I picked up a couple of books of interest in the Borders, and sat in the café, reading said books. Time passed and soon it was nearly dark. I regretfully stood and exited the Borders store, fitting my jacket a little more tightly around my body, as it had dropped significantly in temperature during the evening. I tucked my hands into my pockets and gingerly wrapped my fingers around the underwear. As I walked back towards my hotel, to change and freshen up before attempting to get within 5000 yards of the coffee shop, I could feel undressing eyes on my back. I peeked over my shoulder and spotted three shady men following me. I didn't want to lure them back to my hotel, so I turned at the next intersection and wandered into a super crowded street, hoping to lose them. But as I weaved my way through the mass of people, I completely turned around my sense of direction and was confused and disoriented. I tried to remain calm as I wandered through the less crowded streets, but became panicked again when I felt more eyes on my back. I decided to duck into a store to buy some time escaping from the mystery follower(s). Dodging into a much quieter coffee shop, I glanced behind me while entering the door. Not looking where I was going, I collided with a very strong body, and fell to the ground. "Oof…" was all I could manage in my ordeal. I looked up to see a hand extended towards me, and the most intense and passionate stare I had ever received in my life.


	7. First Real Encounter

He definitely didn't want to attract attention to himself as he wandered aimlessly through the downtown Portland area. So, keeping that in mind, he kept as much to the side streets as possible. He knew he could defend himself; after all he was a world champion karate master. And that is not an exaggeration in the least. He wasted his time mostly reading in the park, but he grew bored and felt a growing need for an adrenaline rush. But he knew there was nothing he could do without attracting attention to himself. During his boredom, he daydreamt of the day he'd meet his soul mate, the one who he was made for, and vice versa. He longed for a girl that would be true to him, loyal and kind. Someone he didn't have to hide his true self, like he always did during interviews and other public appearances. He had almost no outlet for his true energy and personality. He remembered the girl he spotted under the tree along the highway, how kind and carefree she seemed. He desperately wished for someone like that in his life. That girl was day dreaming, he could tell by the look on her face, as it was similar to the look he got when he dreamt. He knew he'd never forget the face of that girl under the tree because it seemed so significant for the future. As the sky darkened, he headed to a coffee shop off the beaten road to grab a bite to eat before finally reporting back to his agents, who must be completely freaked out. He ordered his drink and turned to head out the door when someone ran right into his chest on the way in the door. He didn't move an inch, having a good 30 pounds of muscle on him, but the person he ran into fell to the floor with an "Oof!" He looked down to help up the person, now knowing it was a girl from the exclamation, and was met with the same face as the girl under the tree a few days ago. He inaudibly gasped and stared at her with wide and questioning eyes. She looked up at him and grasped his smooth and gentle hand. She analyzed him with her deep chocolate eyes and a blush faintly crossed her freckled face, which he smiled affectionately at. "Are you alright?" Taylor asked her softly.

"Are you alright?" His sweet words were pure bliss to my unworthy ears. I fumbled to find my voice during what was the greatest day of my life. "Y-yes, I'm fine…Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going…" I rubbed my arm that had collided with the door in our encounter.

"Are you sure? I truly am sorry…Please; let me buy you a coffee as an apology." He could hardly believe a girl like her could have fallen into his life so easily. And on top of that, she hadn't squealed in delight or anything of a fangirl manner. It was a very good change in scenery.

"No, really it's alright, Taylor…wow…I can't believe that out of some 5000 girls waiting to get your autograph, I happen to meet you here of all places…what are you doing here anyways?" There I went talking too much out of nerves. I sighed heavily, suddenly exhausted, and slumped slightly where I stood. Being a true gentleman, Taylor caught hold of me and led me to a corner table where I sat in a comfortable chair while he sat opposite to me. He ordered some coffee for me, and while we waited, I absent-mindedly began folding the pile of napkins on the table into paper cranes. Taylor laughed at my hobby, but was impressed by the number I could make in the time it took our drinks to arrive.

Taylor laughed softly again before he replied to my earlier question, "I was just bored this morning, and thought I'd catch some sightseeing before my signing later tonight…" He glanced at his watch and he sighed. "Which I'll have to be leaving for in a few minutes…" He grumbled. I could tell he saw the disappointment and sadness in my eyes, to which he reached out and grasped my hand. I blushed and averted my eyes, stuffing my hand in the pocket of my jacket and closing it around…the underwear. I took my hand out of his and pulled out the underwear and unraveled it in my lap. Taylor tilted his head and wondered what I was doing.

"Oh, um…that's too bad…I wish I could have spent more time with you…to, you know, get to know you better. I've always wondered what the real Taylor Lautner was like." I smiled dreamily at him, clutching the underwear, but he hadn't noticed it yet.

He smiled back at me with enthusiasm, sensing an invite or opportunity. "I would love to get to know you as well…I like familiarizing myself with fans." At these words, I was slightly disappointed, I felt like I was just another fan, not someone special to him. "So when did you want to get together again?"

"Well, I'm only in Portland for the weekend. But I would love to get together tomorrow or something, if you have the time…" I smiled weakly up at the gorgeous man in my plain presence.

"Oh…well, I'm sure I can find time for you." He grinned kindly at me, before finally slipping out his phone and turning it on. It then began buzzing angrily at him, probably countless messages from his agents. He sighed. "Well, I suppose I'd better be getting back to my hotel and get ready. Could I walk you to the shop?" He stood and offered a helping hand to get me out of my seat.

I smiled and took his hand as he pulled me out of the seat and close to his chest. I blushed furiously and my head swam in his addicting scent. "I…I can walk part of the way, but I'd r-rather not go to the coffee shop to be outshone by so many other girls…" He grinned in somewhat of a triumph, and held the door open to allow me out first. I felt exponentially safer with Taylor Lautner, my dream guy, by my side.

We strolled along the streets, weaving our way back to the more civilized areas, chatting comfortably with each other as if we were siblings. As we approached the main street, I knew my way back to my cozy hotel, and stopped walking to bid Taylor good bye.

"Well, it was truly a pleasure meeting you, good sir." I grinned happily. "I do hope that we may meet again come tomorrow." He chuckled at my joking accent.

"Why, m'lady, the pleasure t'was all mine! I do so hope we may meet again tomorrow, sweet maiden." He took my hand and kissed it softly, and I nearly lost it. "I really did enjoy our time together--oh…oh, wow, I feel so dumb! I never asked your name!" He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

I smiled at his forgetfulness. "My name is Madeline. But you can call me Maddie if you like." The hair on my neck began to stand, as if I felt like I was being watched. I let the feeling pass, being with Taylor and all.

"Maddie. What a lovely name." He sighed as his phone buzzed at him, in a last desperation to contact him, I was sure. He frowned and flipped it open. "Okay, okay…Sorry, but I really have to go now. You can find your way back okay now, right?"

"Yes, I can manage just fine from here. Thank you for the most amazing evening of my life." I gazed deeply into his eyes, and felt such a strong connection; I couldn't bear parting with him. But I forced my eyes away and tore myself from his alluring pull. Before I turned to leave, he pulled me into a warm and tight embrace that I melted into. I felt so safe and complete in his arms. I thrust the underwear I had held onto for the past week into his hands, along with a paper crane that I had written my number on. He was puzzled at this gesture, and I told him not to look at it after until I left his sight. He turned and walked towards his hotel while stealing one last sad glance at me as I walked in the other direction.


	8. Karl, Anton and Johnnie

It didn't take long before the feeling of protectiveness and safety faded from my mind. I began feeling anxious and the hairs on my neck rose as I felt like I was being watched. I groaned inwardly and wondered why it kept being me. As I rounded the corner, I saw my hotel in the distance, just a few blocks up. But blocking my way to the hotel stood three large, male shadows, and they looked like trouble. I began crossing the street to go around the bunch, but the cross walk was still halfway between myself and the hazard ahead. I began heading to the crosswalk, walking quickly and keeping my head down to avoid looking at the men. Unfortunately, they decided to meet me halfway and blocked my access to the cross walk. "Hey, girl! Where you headed to so quickly?" One man slurred. Great. They were drunk, too.

I did not reply the man and turned to head back the way I came. I was pretty sure they weren't the ones watching me the entire night, so I gave them no further trouble. But the men were not so keen on my leaving, and the largest of the three placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed roughly. I winced and ducked under his grasp and tried to walk faster, but the largest man was on me again. He slammed me roughly into the wall, leaving me immobilized. "Now, girl, that's not very polite to turn your back on someone who's talking to you," the first drunk spoke up. I struggled defiantly against the largest man's hold, but he would not budge. "Tut tut, you won't get anywhere if you're so rude all the time." The first slurred and wobbled while approaching my position on the wall. The third man strode to the other side of me, and they fenced me in entirely against the cold brick wall. I began to feel helpless, but tried to remain strong and not show weakness to the predators.

"Now, don't you start struggling or nothing, and don't even think about screaming." The third man remarked, flashing a pocket knife at me. The largest man, still pinning me to the wall, turned to the first and smiled maniacally.

"So what should we do first, Karl?" the largest man asked. So now I had one name. If I could coax the other names out and escape, I could report my attackers. I remained silent and vigilant as they began contemplating their prey.

"Heh heh, well Johnnie here is usually the mastermind to these sorts of _things_," he emphasized. "But, for now while he brainstorms, I suppose I could have a little fun with the chick." He grinned and eyed me up and down.

Karl continued, "So, Anton you can just keep her quiet and still, then you can have your turn." My adrenaline peaked at that moment, and defense kicked in. I lashed out with my knee and nailed Anton in the groin. The wind wheezed out of him and his grip waned. I took that moment to free my arms and thrust the heel of my hand into the nose of Johnnie, who howled in pain as I heard a crunch. Karl was shocked at my sudden rebellion and was enraged.

"You little BITCH!" Karl screamed as his goonies were incapacitated. He tried to grab my arm or a bunch of hair, but I dodged around him. I started running towards my hotel, but Karl quickly gained on my and grabbed my arm, and slapped me across the face, slamming me into the wall. I yelped in pain as he pressed his entire body onto mine. My cheek stung and tears welled in my eyes. This excited him, like most rapists are excited by the power they feel with a victim. He growled threateningly at me.

"You try that again, it'll hurt more than you could imagine." I turned my head away from him and squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I was back with Taylor.

"P-please…I have money, just take it and leave me alone!" I tried to appeal to the greedier side of him in order to escape with my innocence.

"Pfeh. Your money is worthless here." He glared angrily at me, but smiled lustfully. I inhaled deeply, readying a scream.

He smashed his lips against mine, while roughly groping my chest. I could feel his pelvis grinding into mine, and as he pulled back to reposition, I screamed loudly as it echoed for blocks around. Karl recoiled and covered his ears before clapping a hand on my mouth and nose, smacking my head into the wall. I nearly blacked out from the impact, and as he covered my nose and mouth I could not breathe. I began fading as my oxygen supply diminished.

"Ugh…Karl, let's forget this bitch, she's too much trouble." Anton growled, massaging his jewels.

"Yeah, seriously. She broke my fucking nose!" Johnnie yelled with his face caked with drying blood.

"No fucking way! After all the trouble she gave us, you just want to let her walk when she knows our names and faces? Hell no. We can take her back to our joint and continue there. We've got all the supplies we need." Karl argued.

I started to black out and the last thing I heard was "Hey, who the hell are you?" from all three of them, followed by shouts of surprise and pain.


	9. Coming To

I groaned as I came to in the arms of someone familiar. It was well past 3 in the morning, and I grumbled about wasted money on a hotel room. "Hey. You're awake! I'm glad you're okay…you are okay aren't you?" A husky voice echoed in my ears. I opened my eyes to see the gorgeous and flawless face of Taylor. I gasped and sat up, a little too quickly, and my head spun. I rubbed my head and felt the back of my head where it collided with the wall, and there was a very large bump.

"I think I'm alright…but my injuries aren't what are bothering me. How did you find me? And what happened?" I asked confusedly.

He lay back next to me and recalled his ordeal. "Well, after you were out of my sight, I looked at what you had given me…I can't believe you're the same girl from the tree that I drove past." He held out the underwear and smiled longingly at me. "Anyways, as soon as I realized that you were the girl I saw earlier, I had to track you down. I turned and followed the way you left, but I wasn't sure which way you had gone afterwards. I wandered around for 20 minutes, even though my agents were furious when I got back with you in my arms…but I heard your scream and sprinted until I found you. That…asshole was all over you. I was furious. I ran over to them and they asked me who I was. I didn't reply…and…well, I beat them up."

My jaw dropped. "How did you manage to beat up three full-grown men? And one of them was the size of a hippo!" My eyes were wide with guilt. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

He laughed. "I'm a black belt world champ in karate remember? I'm fine. The fact they were drunk was a plus for me. They were all confused and wobbly." He chuckled. "The fell over by themselves…but that's beside the point. You were almost _raped_ last night. I would never forgive myself if that happened." He looked sadly down at his feet. I got out of the covers and crawled over to his side, and laid my hand on his. He looked up at me and smiled, then began to laugh. I was confused.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. He kept giggling, which made me giggle.

"The shirt I gave you to wear last night is way too big for you. But you look adorable." I blushed, realizing I _was_ wearing different clothes than last night. I was embarrassed that he had either changed me or had someone else do it…and thank god I was wearing my favorite pair of matching underwear and bra. He noticed my silence and again felt guilty for the unexplained change of clothes. He pulled me to his side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So what happened with the signing last night? Did it go over okay despite your…delay?" I inquired. He nodded pensively and stared off into space.

"Yeah the signing went over fine, nothing like being fawned over by millions of girls after a night like that." He laughed tiredly. I frowned as I noticed the bags under his eyes. I wondered if he had even slept at all during the night while I was unconscious. I rested my head on his shoulder as I sat behind him.

"I'm sorry…"I whispered sadly into his ear. He turned to me with a shocked look on his face.

"What have you got to be sorry for? You were the victim last night, not me." He said worriedly.

"Well, yeah but I caused you so much unnecessary drama. I wish I could have been stronger…or smarter for that matter. I should have turned around and gone a different way." I rebutted.

He grabbed my arms and turned me to face him. "Don't talk like that. You are worth it." My eyes widened as I felt the passion resonate from his words. My eyes began to tear as I realized my most desired dream had come true. He let go of my arms, worried that he had hurt me. I shook my head.

"I'm okay, really…I've only dreamt of you saying that to me, of all people. Of all the girls you could have been with." I hugged him tightly, which caught him by surprise, but he hugged me back just as warmly. We sat like that for a while, but eventually we repositioned so we were lying back down. It was still really early in the morning, and I lay close to him with my head on his chest, I could hear his heart pounding. Its beat was rather quick, and as I ran my hand on his chest and stomach, I could hear it pick up even more. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I smiled.

"Your heart sure is responsive to my touch." He flushed a bit, but I lay back down and cuddled up to him again. At that point, I realized how quick this all seemed to be happening. I couldn't believe it. What were the chances that Taylor Lautner of all people would notice me sitting on a highway and fall in love? I was a little suspicious of that…

During the next couple of hours, we talked and enjoyed each other's company. When the clock flashed 6 AM, I finally got out of bed to change back into my clothes. While I went to the bathroom to shower, Taylor pulled out his computer and logged on.


	10. Enraptured Bliss

-----------Author's Note-------

Thanks so much, loyal readers for being patient! I've been really busy with school and couldn't get back to working on this for quite some time. Here's the next chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to update much quicker now. Thanks again for the patience!  
-----------------------------------

As I stepped out of the bathroom, steam billowed out around me. Taylor turned and stared. I couldn't really figure as to why, I was still wearing the same skinny jeans and purple tank top and black cardigan that I wore yesterday…the only thing different was my hair, I had washed it and it was just beginning to dry into its curls. I tilted my head as he shook his. I walked over to where he sat. "What are you up to, Tay? Not surfing porn, are you?" I eyed him mock suspiciously. He blushed but laughed.

"No! I, uh…talked to this girl online a little bit ago on a chat site…and she hasn't been on since. I'm a little worried I scared her off." His eyes stared down the screen name that was still offline. I read the screen name with disbelief. It was mine. Worried he had hurt my feelings by mentioning the other girl, he pulled me closer, onto his lap. I merely smiled in secrecy. He looked up at me and waved his hand in front of my face to snap me out of it. "Uh, hello? You still with me?" I looked at his hand he was waving and saw black scribbles.

"What's that on your hand?" I grabbed it and held it still.

"Oh, yeah…that's her screen name, I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget to add it the day after I talked to her." He continued. "Why?"

I was grinning uncontrollably. "Because…" I slyly whispered to him, "that's _my_ screen name."

He stared at me with disbelieving eyes. "Are you…serious?" I nodded, looking into his eyes with tearful joy.

The words were pure euphoria to his tan ears. His dream girl(s) were all one in the same…in this perfect girl that stood before him with tear-filled beautiful brown eyes. He knew they would be together for a very, very, long time.

Before I knew it, Taylor grabbed me by the arms and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I happily obliged to his actions and opened my mouth slightly. Our tongues twisted passionately as he led me to the bed and pressed me gently with his body onto the mattress. I was in bliss as we broke apart to breathe, and stared disbelieving into each other's eyes, and memorizing each feature on one another's face. His breath infiltrated my senses and left me completely under his spell, whether or not he meant it.

We continued to analyze each other, taking in everything we could about the significant other in our arms. Taylor had seemed to have had enough of taking in my features and moved in to "study." Our lips locked together again and a connection stronger than I had ever felt seemed to bind us together in body and soul. As we broke apart to breathe, he shifted positions and soon we were lying side by side and gazing into each other's eyes.

While lying contentedly with one another, Taylor drifted into sleep and snored lightly. I giggled quietly, and gently squeezed my way out of his grasp. I sighed sadly, knowing I had to return to school, and regrettably leave behind the best thing that has ever happened to me. I pulled my jacket on and scribbled out a note explaining my departure. I soon realized I had poured my heart and soul into this one note, for the amazing actor that I didn't deserve in the least. I hastily crumpled the note and tossed it in the direction of the trash, and scribbled out an abrupt goodbye message that was less emotional. I stroked his cheek affectionately and ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled in his sleep, and shifted to a more comfortable position. I turned and strode out his door and stumbled down the hotel staircase as tears slowly clouded my vision.


	11. Strategic Thinking

The ride back to Corvallis was…gloomy, to say the least. A dark storm cloud seemed to hang over my head the moment I stepped out of the hotel room of Taylor Lautner. Stepping off the bus into the early afternoon light, I trudged back to my dorm room in a light drizzle. It was still Sunday, and I had a little homework left for class on Monday, but the only thing I wanted to do once I got back to my comfortable dorm was sleep. I broke into a jog, with my tote bag knocking against my hip. I had returned to the hotel and retrieved my belongings and realized that I had rented that room just so I could store my clothes and toiletries. At last I reached my dorm and climbed the stairs to my room. I entered my room to silence; I guess my roomie hadn't returned from her family visit yet. I hauled my bag into the closet and hastily pulled out my computer while climbing onto my bed, the top bunk. I settled down snugly into my comforter as my laptop purred to life. I stared painfully at the AIM icon on my desktop, knowing that communicating with Taylor was only a double-click away. I snapped my computer shut, frustrated and pained by the memory of a once-in-a-lifetime event. I turned away from my laptop and sleepily closed my eyes to nap.

I awoke from my dreamless sleep to the sound of my dorm room door opening.

"I'm back!" Kris called out.

"Hey," I half-heartedly responded.

"Oh, you were sleeping? Hm. Seems kinda late for a nap…or too early for bedtime." She glanced at the clock which showed that it was 7 pm. I groaned, remembering the homework I had yet to complete. I stretched and climbed groggily out of bed, changing into my pajama shorts and night shirt before starting on the remainder of my homework.

As Monday came around, I had finished my homework and began my day at 9 AM. As I went about my mundane preparations for classes, I remembered that I had to confront Professor Frederigo eventually. I should have turned him in immediately for what he did, but in my panicked state, my priority was really to just get the fuck away from him. But who's to believe me? A mere freshman in college against a probable 20-odd-year teacher of a major university. It sounded like the odds were in his favor. But then again, there's some crazy statistic that 1 in 4 girls is to be sexually harassed in college, so those odds favored me. Well, it would appear I'm in quite the pickle. I'm just a girl balancing school, a sexually harassing teacher, and the memories and complications of meeting the celebrity love of my life who may or may not love me back. What else can we throw into this pile?

As I rambled on in my head, I headed out the door to my first class of the day, thankfully not with Mr. Pervert. Little did I know what I was really getting myself into with that bastard. The only good thing about the whole situation to come is that learning that those cheesy Disney "happily-ever-after" endings do exist, in some ways.

HEY LOYAL READERS! XD oh man, sorry for the freaking long wait with the update. I kind of forgot about this story for…well, a year. Happy New Years, everyone. Thanks for whoever still reads my crap, I'm not entirely sure where this story's gonna go from here, sort of lost my "inspiration" for writing this. I'll try, but I'm not making promises :D


End file.
